Choosing A Path
by angelrider93
Summary: Lucius is given a glimpse into the future by his grandchild. Hermione and Draco's child, from there he must choose a path to either keep the future that is or change it to what could be! i know its mainly Lucius but the pairing in it centers around DMHG
1. Chapter 1

**Ok readers first i must apologise to all those who are anxiously awaiting the new chapter of 'Its All About Blood' my very sick computer finally died and i had to wait for my hubby to gerry rig it to run long enough to transfer all my story files onto his spare Laptop! During the transfer my computer died several times and as a result the last half of the new chapter was lost! :( i am in the process of trying to recreate it but it is tough work as the formatting is different! I had this one typed up on the lappy after mine died ( i got bored waiting for my hubby to work out how to get my pc running long enough to transfer my files) so i am uploading this to give my readers something to read while i sort out the mess that is the new chapter of 'Its All About Blood'. I promise i will post it as soon as i have cleaned it up and made it readable, at the moment it is a jumbled mess!!!**

**This is a oneshot only, i may or may not add an epilogue to it at a later date but i don't know, i have several oneshots crowding my head at the moment as well as the next few chapters of my chaptered stories, so please if you would like an epilogue let me know and i will endeavour to write one, but other than that this story is finished.**

**It is a Draco and Hermione story, but from a different angle, i hope you enjoy it, it popped into my head one day while my hubby and i were taking the 2 hour drive to visit my in-laws.**

**Disclaimer - i own none of the Harry Potter characters, i just borrowed them for a little while!!  
**

I hope you enjoy it!! And thankyou for your support and reviews.

Angelrider93

**

* * *

Choosing A Path.**

Lucius Malfoy stood by and watched impassively as his master, The Dark Lord Voldemort, tortured his only child. His son, Draco. Lucius listened to his son's screams as the Cruciatus curse ripped through his young body, causing extreme pain in all muscles and bones. Voldemort ended the curse and lifted his wand.

"Any last words young Malfoy?" Voldemort hissed, his red eyes shining in hatred. Draco managed to prop himself up on his elbows and glared at the snake like man.

"Go fuck yourself you red eyed asshole! You preach about Pureblood superiority when you're not a Pureblood yourself! I may no longer believe in all the blood status bullshit anymore, but I still find it disgustingly ironic that all your Death Eaters do, and yet they lower themselves to the level of a slave to a hypocritical and insane Half-Blood!" Draco spat, still experiencing spasms of pain. Voldemort hissed in fury.

"You're an arrogant little traitor young Malfoy! Though I must reluctantly admire your courage" Voldemort then smirked and turned to Lucius. "Lucius! Any last words for your son before he meets his fate?"

"Yes My Lord, if I may?" Lucius indicated that he wanted to approach his wayward child. Voldemort nodded his permission. Lucius bowed in acquiesce and moved to approach his son, when a blinding blue flash erupted in the room and everything froze.

Momentarily startled, it took Lucius a few minutes to get his eyes to adjust after having being flashed with the bright light. Looking around, Lucius noticed that he, like everyone else in the chamber was frozen, but, unlike everyone else, Lucius could move his head. A cloaked figure materialized out of the shadows and approached him. Before he could open his mouth, the stranger grabbed a hold of his robes and with another blue flash they disappeared, leaving the chamber and all its occupants still frozen.

* * *

Landing in an ungraceful heap on the ground, Lucius rose to his feet, while trying to maintain his dignity.

"How dare you! Who are you? Where in Merlin's name did you bring me you little piece of filth!" he hissed as he finally righted himself. The glare he shot at the stranger was the deadliest he could deliver. The stranger just cocked their hooded head to the side and remained silent. Lucius could feel their eyes studying him intently.

"Do you have any idea who I am? I am Lucius Malfoy!" He snarled, as he drew his wand and pointed it at the stranger's heart.

"I know who you are" was the husky reply. Lucius narrowed his eyes, it was hard to discern the voice, but it had a distinctly feminine lilt. Smirking, Lucius quickly cast a dark curse and watched in satisfaction as the navy blue light sped towards the stranger. The satisfaction turned to surprise when the curse bounced harmlessly off them. The surprise turned to shock when they lifted their hand, summoning his wand to them, both wordlessly and wandlessly. His rage knew no bounds and he launched himself at the stranger, ready to physically force some answers from them. Before he came within two feet of the cloaked and hooded form, he was rebuffed and sent tumbling to the ground in an undignified heap. Winded and gasping, he rose to his feet and glared at them.

"Why can't I hurt you?" he growled. "What kind of power do you possess that stops me?"

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk Lucius, I thought you would have worked that out by now!" the figure replied condescendingly.

"And what is it that I should have worked out?" Lucius spat.

"What are the first and second rules of the Malfoy family code?" the stranger asked instead. Narrowing his eyes, Lucius responded nevertheless.

"A Malfoy can neither magically nor physically harm another with Malfoy blood. Nor can a Malfoy physically or magically harm another who has a legitimate claim to the Malfoy name"

"And there is your answer" the stranger replied softly as they removed their hood. Lucius's eyes widened as he stared at the stunningly beautiful young woman. She was in her late teens, but that wasn't what had Lucius speechless. Her hair was platinum blonde, whereas her eyes were a stunning silver.

"Who are you?" he demanded hoarsely.

"Aquarius Isabella Malfoy, but everyone calls me Aqua, I'm the only child of Draco and Hermione Malfoy!" she replied proudly.

"Its not possible!" Lucius exclaimed.

"Oh but it is pops! When my father is killed in that chamber before your eyes by old man Voldy, he and my mother were already married, and my mother was already seven months pregnant with me" Aqua replied evenly.

"Your mother is a…a…" Lucius trailed off, unable to say the word for fear that it would make all this real.

"Muggleborn?" Aqua supplied, "Yes and I'm a half blood, deal with it" She shrugged.

"The Malfoy name is ruined! That traitorous son of mine ruined the family! Our prestige! Our reputation! Its all in tatters because he married and reproduced with filth!" Lucius raged.

"Actually pops you have that backwards! It was you that ruined the Malfoy name! The Malfoy's carry only what prestige Nanna and Mum have managed to bring back to it in recent years. Dad started off that return when it became known that he died for the love and loyalty of my mother" Aqua snapped, her eyes flashing molten silver.

"If you are who you say you are then as your grandfather, however reluctantly I may be, I deserve your respect and I demand it!" Lucius sneered. Aqua cocked her head to the side and smirked, a smirk, Lucius noticed that was identical to Draco's.

"I'll give you respect when you've earned it, and not a second before! Now come on we don't have much time and there is a lot that I have to show you"

"Where are we?" Lucius snarled, refusing to follow.

"Don't you recognize the place?" Aqua enquired with a raised eyebrow. Lucius looked around with his lip curled in distaste. Crumbling and broken statues littered what once would have been immaculate lawns, but were now weedy and dead in some patches. Overgrown and weedy garden beds were spotted here and there. What looked to be a hedge was dying and a once pristine marble fountain was decayed to the point of crumbling. Lucius's eyes widened in horror when his eyes fell on a rusted iron gate behind him.

"It can't be" he gasped. The gate held the Malfoy crest in the centre, and two large M's were atop each side of the gates.

"Welcome home pops" Aqua stated quietly.

"Malfoy Manor? What happened here?" He demanded forcefully of his granddaughter.

"This is a glimpse pops, a glimpse into the future of this family if you followed on your current path and allowed your so called master to kill my father. We are now seventeen years in the future, it is actually the seventeenth anniversary of dad's death" Aqua replied, two tears slipping down her cheeks as she did so. Lucius turned and stared at Aqua in surprise.

"How is this possible?" he asked shakily, unable to hide his reaction to seeing his ancestral home so destroyed.

"Mum" Aqua answered simply.

"Pardon?" Lucius asked perplexed.

"Mum, she found a spell to send someone back in time to right a wrong. Nanna wanted to go, but since she is so frail, mum and I convinced her to let me go instead" Aqua replied. Lucius stared at her in shock and fear.

"Cissa? Frail? She was always delicate, but she was never frail" he rasped.

"Your death devastated her and dad's nearly killed her, the only thing she kept alive for was me, she knew mum was pregnant with me, the child of her son"

"My death?" Lucius whispered disbelievingly.

"Yes, you were killed about half an hour after dad, Order members burst into the chamber to rescue him and you were killed during the scuffle" Aqua responded quietly. Lucius took a moment to absorb that before he glared at Aqua.

"You cannot be Draco's only child!" he growled.

"Pardon?" Aqua asked nonplussed.

"There is a charm on the Malfoy family, that all first born Malfoy's are male!"

"I never said I was their first born, I said I was their only child!" Aqua pointed out.

"Same thing!" Lucius snarled.

"No, it is not! Their first born child was my twin brother! I was the second born! I am their only child because my brother died at birth due to complications from mum being hit by a curse that was aimed at Nanna!" Aqua snapped heatedly. Lucius paled.

"Who shot the curse at Cissa?" he asked warily.

"Old man Voldy did. Nanna and mum went with the Order to rescue dad, when you were killed Nanna rushed to your side. Voldy, took the opportunity to wipe the Malfoy name out forever and sent a curse towards Nanna. He didn't know about me, mum saw him and rushed over to push Nanna out of the way, the curse bounced off her and into Voldy's snake, killing it, it was the last horcrux, Uncle Harry used the distraction to finish Voldy off. Meanwhile mum had gone into labor. My brother died barely an hour after we were born" Aqua explained tearfully.

"Why would your mother risk the two of you by jumping in front of a curse meant for someone else?" Lucius asked aghast at the fact that the Malfoy name ended with this teenage girl.

"Nanna asked mum that exact same thing, her answer, 'Because Draco loves you!'. It wasn't till after that, that they found out that dad was already dead when they arrived" Aqua replied.

"Did your brother receive a name?" Lucius asked inanely, bewildered at the knowledge he had been given.

"Yes, mum and dad chose our names before he was killed, my brother was called Scorpius" Aqua answered. Lucius, to try to distract himself from seeing more of the devastation of his home asked another inane question.

"How did you get your names? Do you know?"

"We were named after our grandparents. Mum and Dad used his parents middle names for ours and her parents star signs for our first names" Aqua responded simply.

"So you were named Aquarius because your grandmother's star sign is Aquarius, and you received Narcissa's middle name of Isabella?" Lucius clarified. Aqua nodded.

"Yes, and Scorpius was named after grandpa's star sign of Scorpio and your middle name Abraxas" Aqua replied quietly.

"Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy and Aquarius Isabella Malfoy" Lucius murmured to himself as he looked around the grounds. He stopped dead when he saw the Malfoy cemetery and a lone figure kneeling in the dark near two marble tombs, one black and one white. Aqua, noticing that he had stopped, turned to look at him.

"What?" she demanded quietly.

"Who is that and whose tombs are those?" Lucius asked forcefully, angered over some stranger being on his land. Aqua looked to where he indicated and swallowed heavily.

"The black tomb is yours and the white tomb is dad and Scorpius's" she whispered.

"Why is that stranger kneeling between them? Who do they think they are being on Malfoy lands?!" Lucius snarled, appalled that he had been given a black tomb when the rest of the family were in white ones.

"Thats not a stranger" Aqua answered softly.

"It must be, for I certainly do not recognise them! And if what you say is true, then only three people have the right to be in that cemetery, and that is you, your mother and your grandmother!" Lucius retorted with a grimace at the mention of Aqua's mother.

"Walk closer and look closely at the person! But bare in mind that they can neither see, hear nor feel you! You are just an observer" Aqua instructed. Lucius glanced at her before striding off in the direction of the cemetery, determined to find out the identity of the person who dared to be on sacred Malfoy property. When Lucius finally made it to the cemetery fence he stopped dead in his tracks and his knees trembled in horror.

"No!" he gasped in despair.

"Yes" Aqua, who had followed him, replied sadly.

"Cissa?!" Lucius whispered, the sight of his once vibrant wife, now dead and dull, pulling at the long dormant strings of his heart.

"What happened to her?" He asked softly as he walked through the gate and approached his kneeling wife.

"Your death devastated her, but when she found out that Dad was dead and that you had stood back and watched, it destroyed her totally. The only reason that she is even alive now is because of me, she told mum that if it wasn't for the fact that she was pregnant with me and my brother, she would have avada'd herself when she learnt of dad's death"

"Oh Cissa" Lucius groaned in despair.

"Every year on this day mum and I have to hide her wand and anything that she could possibly use to take her life, its the only day that she would act upon her impulses to take her life" Aqua stated quietly, before turning and walking towards the manor. Lucius followed and felt his despair grow when he saw the interior of the manor.

"How can you all live in this house like this?" he sniffed disgustedly.

"We don't, the manor has been abandoned since you and dad died, Nanna, mum and I live in a small apartment in muggle London, Nanna only comes here to visit you and dad once a year on the anniversary of your death. Mum comes every day to visit dad, and I come when I can, I've just graduated from Hogwarts so I'll be able to come more often now"

"Where is your mother then?" Lucius demanded snidely, horrified that his wife and grandchild lived in muggle London.

"At work, she has to work so we can afford the upkeep on the apartment" Aqua replied snappily.

"WHAT!? What about the Malfoy fortune?"

"It was seized by the ministry after Voldemort's death because there was no male heir to inherit it, such was the stipulation in the Malfoy code, that if there was no male heir it would become the property of the Ministry. The only reason the Manor still stands is because the ministry can't step foot on the grounds, so they granted it back to us. Nanna accepted it only because its where you and dad are buried, other than that, we avoid it"

"What did the ministry do with it?" Lucius demanded furiously.

"The corrupt minister that was put in place temporarily, squandered over ¾ of it for his own use, no-one could trace it and he disappeared as soon as the Aurors caught onto him. Arthur Weasley is now the new minister and he has put the remainder in trust for the war orphans, though there is a small percentage put aside in the event that I ever have a son" Aqua replied.

"Who was the corrupt minister?" Lucius demanded icily.

"Tagge Wolstenholme, no-one knows how he managed to become the interim minister" Aqua replied with obvious disgust.

"But he was the Dark Lords man in the ministry, one of the few that he didn't have to put under the Imperius!" Lucius cried aghast that that sniveling weasel had run off with the majority of the Malfoy fortune.

"Nobody could prove it, he now owns an island somewhere and has made it unplottable, nobody can find him or the money" Aqua sighed then turned and left the manor. Looking back towards the cemetery she noticed that her mother had arrived.

"Mum's here, come on" she stated then walked back towards the cemetery. Lucius reluctantly followed, not really wanting to see the muggleborn witch who had married his son. He was shocked when he finally got a good look at her. From what he could remember of her, she was a vivacious witch, and he had to reluctantly admit that she had been quite beautiful, the witch he saw now was anything but. Her hair was short and hung limply over her skinny frame, her eyes were purple from lack of sleep and the once golden amber had faded to a dull brown. There were lines of age on her face, basically she looked like she had aged forty years instead of the seventeen that his granddaughter told him had passed. As they finally reached the two witches, he heard their conversation.

"_Cissa how long have you been here?" Hermione asked her mother-in-law._

"_Since you left for work this morning and Aqua went out" Narcissa replied._

"_Cissa thats over fourteen hours ago" Hermione gasped._

"_Has it been that long?" Narcissa asked listlessly._

"_You'll get sick Cissa!" Hermione stated worriedly._

"_It doesn't matter Mia" _

"_Yes it does! You and Aqua are the only family I have left!" Hermione stated forcefully._

"_I feel close to them here, Draco, Scorpius and......Him" Narcissa whispered tearfully._

"_I know, I feel them here as well! I can almost hear Draco telling me he loves me, that I was his life" Hermione replied as tears ran down her face. She leaned forward and lovingly caressed the names engraved into the white marble._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy and Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy_

_Father and Son_

_Together for eternity_

_Loved and missed by their mother and grandmother, Narcissa_

_Gone to soon from the life of their daughter and sister, Aquarius_

_Leaving behind their heartbroken wife and mother, Hermione_

_Wait for us, we'll be together again soon._

"_I've never asked you this before, not wanting to upset you, but I can't stand it any longer, I need to understand! How could he do it Cissa?" Hermione cried brokenly, "How could Lucius stand by and watch that bastard kill his own son?"_

"_I honestly don't know Mia, when Draco was first born, Lucius was a kind, loving and proud father"_

"_If that was the case then what happened? How did he turn into the heartless bastard that watched as Voldemort took Draco's life?"_

"_When Draco was a few weeks old, he joined Voldemort after Bellatrix took him to a meeting. After that, everytime he came home there was less of my husband and more of the bastard! When Harry rebounded the curse and sent Voldemort into his half life, he returned to being the loving man that I had married. I couldn't have been happier, and he was the best father Draco could have ever asked for. Then when Draco was nine, the rumors started that Voldemort was on the verge of returning. Day by day, more and more of Lucius disappeared to be replaced by the monster you grew to know. He started expecting more and more from Draco, and when Draco couldn't live up to his impossible expectations, he had one of the house elves punish him, since as you know, the Malfoy family rules wouldn't allow him to do it himself" Narcissa responded bitterly._

"_Cissa, I know I said I needed to know, but I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds" Hermione whispered softly._

"_Its alright Mia. By the time of his death I hated Lucius just as much as I loved him. But I will never forgive him for what happened to Draco!" Narcissa stated fiercely. "When I die, I hope to god that I end up wherever Draco is and that Lucius is not there, I wouldn't even be able to stand the sight of his face now!" she added strongly._

"_Cissa I know you miss him! You loved him as much as I loved Draco!" Hermione stated understandingly._

"_Oh yes, I won't deny that, I love him still, just as you do Draco, and yes his death devastated me, but at the same time the hatred I felt for him, and still do, will always sit in my heart, blocking that love, I can't stand him for allowing my son to be taken from me and his family. Draco never even got a chance to meet his children! The children he so desperately loved and wanted from the day you told him you were pregnant" Narcissa replied._

"_Scorpius is with him now, he has his son and Scorpius has his daddy, I have to believe that! Its the only way that I can stop my tears from falling every night" Hermione choked out._

* * *

Aqua turned to her grandfather who stood there with pain etched on his face at his wife's declaration that she hated him despite loving him still.

"You destroyed all our lives by allowing Voldemort to kill my father, by standing and doing nothing!" Aqua spat hatefully.

"Why are you showing me this?" Lucius demanded shakily.

"You are being given a second chance" Aqua replied simply.

"A second chance at what?" Lucius asked warily.

"A chance to change the future pops" Aqua stated firmly. Lucius glanced over at her.

"I'm not sure I understand"

"When I take you back you have to choose" Aqua explained.

"Choose what?"

"Choose the path that the future will take, will you let Voldemort kill my father and we keep this future, or will you save your son and have a different one?" Aqua clarified before she looked at her watch. "Its time pops!"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Lucius asked curiously.

"It was Nanna's idea, she didn't believe that you deserved the respect of being called grandfather, granddad or grandpa, Mum suggested pop because thats she used to call her grandfather. Nanna added the s on the end because she thought it sounded more muggle" Aqua shrugged. Lucius nodded, having no inclination to argue the point.

"Pops, its time" Aqua repeated.

"Time for what?" Lucius asked.

"Time to take you back" Aqua replied before a blue light flashed and Lucius found himself back in the chamber standing over his son.

"So what happens now?" Lucius asked as soon as he regained his equilibrium.

"I have one small thing to do and then I leave the fate of our family in your hands, you can never tell anyone what happened here today! You must come up with a believable story on your own"

"No-one?" Lucius asked.

"No-one" Aqua affirmed.

"But what do I tell them if I change the future? They will ask me why" Lucius snapped.

"Make something up! I don't care what you say, no-one but you will remember this glimpse! I just hope you choose the right path!" Aqua stated before she moved to stand over her father. With a wave of her hand, Draco's eyes blinked open and he looked up.

"What the...?" he gasped upon seeing Aqua. Aqua smiled down at him as tears ran down her face.

"Hello Dad" she whispered. Draco blinked in confusion before his eyes widened and he scrambled painfully to his feet.

"Aquarius?" he whispered unbelievingly.

"Yeah Dad its me" Aqua answered shakily. Draco gasped before he rushed forward and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"You look so much like your mother, only with my colouring, you're beautiful as I knew you would be" he whispered in her hair as he held her tighter. Aqua clung to him as she sobbed, almost unable to believe that she was actually in her father's arms for the first time in her life.

"How is this possible?" Draco asked shakily as he pulled back a short time later.

"Mum found a spell" Aqua explained. Draco laughed shakily.

"That sounds like my Mia! How is she? And your brother? I know that I never make it out of this chamber alive" he asked warily. Aqua hung her head sadly.

"Mum lives a half life, like she has ever since you were killed" Draco drew in a sharp breath as pain engulfed his heart.

"And your brother?" he asked.

"Scorpius died an hour after we were born" Aqua answered tearfully. Draco paled and a single tear fell from is eye.

"How?" he asked hoarsely.

"Mum and Nanna came with the order to rescue you, Pops was killed and Nanna rushed to his side, Voldy threw a curse at her and mum pushed her out of the way, the curse bounced off mums stomach and sent her into labour, because Scorpius was at the front he took the brunt of it, Madam Pomfrey tried everything to save him, even three specialists from St Mungo's came and tried but they couldn't save him" tears fell down Draco's face as his daughter recounted his son's death.

"Why are you here?" he finally asked after he had gotten his emotions under control.

"I'm here to give pops a glimpse into the future and what his choices brought forth, its now up to him to change it" Aqua answered.

"Pops?" Draco asked with a slight smirk.

"Lucius" Aqua clarified with a nod in Lucius's direction. Draco turned to his father and narrowed his eyes before turning back to his daughter.

"Me being able to talk to you, does that have any significance?" he asked. Aqua shook her head.

"No, I just wanted to be able to meet you, mum said I could as long as I didn't try to pull you out of here because it would destroy time" Aqua replied "No matter how much she wanted me to save you" she added sadly. Draco nodded in understanding.

"So what happens now?" he asked resignedly.

"I return to my time after setting time back by one minute, I'm sorry dad I know that means pain for you but I can't avoid it" Aqua sobbed. Draco wrapped his arms around her again and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Its alright princess, I understand. Will I remember this?" he asked. Aqua shook her head.

"No, only pops will remember, I just hope that he chooses the right path...I ...I have to go now or I will do irreversible damage......I love you Daddy" she sobbed as she gripped him tightly.

"I love you too princess, I have since your mother told me you were growing inside her" Draco replied as he hugged her fiercely. "Tell your mother that I love her with all my heart and soul and not even my death will change that, I am hers and always will be, until time is no more" he croaked out past the lump in his throat.

"I will Daddy"

"And tell mum that I love her too" Draco added as he pulled back and took one last look at his beautiful daughter. Aqua nodded unable to speak through her tears. Draco smiled at her as she raised her hand shakily, with one glare at his father, Draco was once again on the floor. Aqua turned to Lucius and spoke one last time.

"Please don't deprive me of my father" and after tossing Lucius back his wand, with a blue flash, she was gone.

* * *

Blinking rapidly Lucius came back to his senses as he heard his son's gasping breaths and his master's harsh voice.

"You're an arrogant little traitor young Malfoy! Though I must reluctantly admire your courage" Voldemort then smirked and turned to Lucius. "Lucius! Any last words for your son before he meets his fate?" Lucius swallowed heavily as he made his decision.

"Yes My Lord, if I may?" Lucius indicated that he wanted to approach his wayward child. Voldemort nodded his permission. Lucius bowed in acquiesce and moved to approach his son. When he reached Draco he squatted down to his level, then hoping that the Malfoy rules would realise his intention, he reached forward and grabbed for the neck of his son's robes. He gave a silent sigh of relief when his fingers closed around the expensive material. Raising his eyes to meet his son's silver ones, silver, just like Narcissa's, he put his plan into effect.

"Draco you may be a Malfoy by name, but you never were, or ever will be the Malfoy I raised you to be!" Lucius snarled, his words holding a double meaning, then just as Draco opened his mouth to retort he whispered only loud enough for his son to hear.

"Grab my wrist Draco!"

"Go to hell" Draco snapped hatefully.

"Watch your language boy!" Lucius snapped in response before whispering again urgently.

"For Merlin's sake Draco, just do it...please!" he added the last word barely audibly as he inconspicuously reached his other hand into his robes and gripped his wand. Draco's eyes widened at the last word and as Lucius tightened his grip on his robes, Draco's hands flew up to grab the bare skin of his wrist. To the others in the chamber, it looked like a defensive move on Draco's part.

"Good boy! Now close your eyes and hold on for dear life!" Lucius instructed as he closed his eyes and concentrated. There was a loud 'crack' and the two Malfoy men disappeared from the chamber, leaving the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters roaring in fury.

* * *

They arrived at the gates of Hogwarts with another crack and Draco fell to the ground exhausted. The residual pain from the Cruciatus and the affects of side along apparition taking their toll, leaving him unable to support his own weight. Lucius whipped his Death Eater cloak and mask off before throwing them to the ground and 'Incendioing" them. Turning to his flabbergasted son he hauled him to his feet by one arm.

"We have to hurry! We need to be behind the walls of Hogwarts before they follow my apparition trail!" Lucius stated as he tried to help Draco stumble through the gates.

"Why?" Draco rasped as he fell to the ground again.

"Talk later! Move now!" Lucius insisted as he once again tried to get his son to walk. Draco tried but with little success. Finally Lucius, knowing that time was not on their side, hoisted Draco onto his back and bolted for the huge double doors. The doors opened at his approach and he barreled inside just as he heard the first crack of someone apparating outside the grounds.

Running through the entrance hall, Lucius hurried to the great hall and kicked open the doors and entered. He barely made it ten feet into the room before he stumbled to his knees breathing heavily.

"DRACO!"

"LUCIUS?" Lucius heard two female voices scream and looked up to see a group of known Order members gathered in the hall. A blonde and brunette were hurrying towards them, and it took Lucius a few seconds to recognise both his wife and Draco's.

"Oh Merlin Draco!" Hermione cried as she awkwardly dropped to her knees and gently dragged her barely conscious husband from his father's back.

"Lucius? What happened?" Narcissa asked as she knelt at her husbands side, her eyes showing her confusion at his presence. Lucius sighed and remembering Aqua's warning, said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I couldn't do it Cissa! I couldn't stand there and watch that bastard kill our son! So I got him out of there at the first opportunity I had!" he replied as he shot a glance at Draco. He was laying on the floor with his head in Hermione's lap, his arms above his head holding her hips as she used her hands to stroke his hair and face lovingly, they were whispering to each other, and although he couldn't make out the words, he could guess the gist of their conversation. Narcissa noticed the direction of his gaze and stiffened, from where they sat, it was easy to see Hermione's pregnancy and their wedding bands shone brightly in the well lit hall. Turning back to his wife, Lucius smiled slightly.

"Its alright Cissa I know about their marriage and twins" Narcissa gasped.

"How?" she whispered shakily.

"A little birdie told me" Lucius replied with a snort. He heard a sound from beside him and turned to see Draco and Hermione staring at him fearfully. Sighing heavily Lucius nodded at them, silently giving them his support before turning back to his wife as she spoke.

"Oh Lucius! I'm so proud of you, you saved our son! You brought him back to his family! Oh I'm so happy" Narcissa cried as she wrapped her arms around her husband and held him tightly. Lucius hesitantly returned his wife's embrace.

"I'm sorry Cissa" he finally rasped as he buried his face in her hair, the memory of her dull and lifeless form haunting his mind.

"Its alright Lucius, you just redeemed yourself in my eyes" Narcissa whispered softly. Lucius tightened his embrace and sighed, unable to believe how his trip into the future had changed him. He raised his head as a tearful voice spoke his name.

"Thankyou Lucius! I don't know what my life would have been like if Draco had died" Hermione stated. Lucius winced inwardly, he knew what her life would have been like, but as he was still uncomfortable around the muggleborn he simply nodded again.

"Thankyou father" Draco whispered hoarsely. Lucius looked down at his son and with a small smirk nodded towards Hermione's rounded stomach.

"Thank me by telling your children to call me Pops!"

* * *

**Alright so there you have it!**

**I know that they are OOC for quite a bit of it, but hey, its my story and i wanted it that way lmao!! :)**

**Please read and review but no flames! i know its not as good as my usual works but it was stuck in my head and just begging for me to write it!**

**Don't forget to let me know if you want an Epilogue, i will need at the very very least five reviewers wanting one before i even contemplate writing it.  
**

Hope you enjoy it! i'm off to try to sort out 'Its All About Blood' now lol wish me luck :| i'm definately going to need it...trust me!!

Angelrider93


	2. Chapter 2

Well here it is, since so many of my readers requested it, i kept my promise and wrote it i hope it satisfies you all.

Its quite short but i believe that it has covered everything that you guys wanted, well i hope it does anyway.

Thankyou all for your reviews i'm glad you liked the story.

Disclaimer: sorry JK Rowling i borrowed your characters again.

**

* * *

Epilogue**

_Seventeen years later_

Lucius stood back and watched as his family celebrated. It was Scorpius's and Aquarius's seventeenth birthday, next year they would head to Hogwarts for their final year, and, for the first time in Hogwarts history, a brother and sister, from two different houses, would be the head boy and head girl. Scorpius had defied the odds and even though he was a half blood, was placed in Slytherin. Whereas Aquarius was a Gryffindor like her mother before her.

Just after he and Draco escaped from the chamber, Lucius had passed on all the information that he could to the Order, in doing so he had also saved himself. After Harry Potter had killed Voldemort and the war was over Lucius had been arrested for having the Dark Mark. But when Draco, Hermione, Dumbledore and Harry Potter himself had testified on his behalf he had been spared from going to Azkaban, instead his wand was confiscated for six months and he had been placed under house arrest for a further twelve months. He had chaffed at not being able to leave the Malfoy Manor or grounds, but when he thought of the alternative he was thankful that he was able to avoid the notorious wizarding prison. During that time he and Hermione's relationship had changed from a mutual respect, to fondness. Now he loved her like a daughter and she loved him like a father.

Lucius's attention was caught by a blonde flash and he smirked as he saw his eleven year old grandson run up behind Harry Potter and set off a small firework behind the boy-who-lived. Harry jumped a mile in the air then turned and gave chase to the young boy who took off laughing. Lucius chuckled in mirth. Draco and Hermione had kept with naming their children after star signs, and Lucius was proud to note that the eleven year old was named after his star sign. Taurus Alexander Malfoy was as cunning and mischievous as any Malfoy. Lucius was certain that when the boy went to Hogwarts next year that he would be in Slytherin. Hearing a childish giggle he turned and smiled as he watched his six year old granddaughter Aries Celeste Malfoy running around with little Lily Potter, the little girl was the embodiment of his wife Narcissa, and Lucius thought it only fitting that she was named after Narcissa's star sign. During one of the father/son bonding sessions that Narcissa and Hermione had forced he and Draco to take, Lucius had asked his son just how many children he and Hermione planned to have. Draco had answered simply 'As many as we can'. Hermione had confessed that she wanted at least six, whereas Draco had stated that he didn't care how many they had, he would love them all. Looking around Lucius finally spotted the last two of this generation of Malfoy's, another set of twins, a boy and a girl, and like all their siblings they had their fathers colouring, though their eyes held a faint golden ring around the silver iris's. Complications during their birth had made it impossible for Hermione to have any more children, but both Hermione and Draco were satisfied with their brood of six. Pisces Marie and Leo Thomas were the deadly duo. At four years old they held the entire family in terror of their mischievous streak. Hermione often commented that they reminded her of the Weasley twins causing Draco to groan as he contemplated what life would throw at them with their two youngest.

Feeling a hand slide gently around his waist, Lucius looked down and smiled lovingly at his still stunningly beautiful wife. After he had rescued Draco, Narcissa had once again opened her heart back up to him and they were now closer than ever.

Hello my love, enjoying yourself?" Lucius asked as he placed an arm around his wife.

"Oh yes, even with Pisces and Leo running amuck causing havoc wherever they are" Narcissa laughed. Lucius smirked.

"Taurus was pulling his own pranks on Potter"

"Yes I saw, and I also saw Mia grab him by the ear and drag him over to apologise" Lucius flinched, Draco had once told him how much it hurt both his ear and pride when his wife had done the same to him when they were first dating.

"Ouch, thats going to damage his pride" Lucius commented.

"Yes, but he should know not to cross his mother" Narcissa pointed out smartly with a bright smile. Lucius nodded in agreement. When he saw his wife smiling like that he couldn't help but remember the other future he had been given a glimpse of and felt his mood darken somewhat. Over the years the love of his family had changed him into a loving husband and father as well as a compassionate man. Now when he looked back on the person he had been he cringed in disgust, unable to believe that he had led an existence like that, and when he remembered that originally he had stood back and watched as his son was killed he found it hard to meet anyones eyes. Before he could get too bogged down in his self recrimination Hermione and Draco rushed up with Pisces and Leo in their arms.

"Lucius, Cissa, could you please take care of these trouble makers, its time for Aqua and Scorp to cut their cakes" Hermione gasped out.

"Mia is worried that they'll pull another fiasco like they did last year" Draco chuckled as he smirked down at his youngest son.

"Of course we'll take them Mia, hand the rascals over" Lucius smirked as he held his arms out for Hermione to pass him Leo. Draco handed Pisces over to his mother.

"Thanks Lucius you're a gem!" Hermione grinned, then with a quick kiss on his cheek she dragged Draco into the house to help her bring out the birthday cakes.

"Mummy kissed you pops" Leo grimaced. Lucius smirked down at his grandson.

"So she did"

"Girl kisses are gross!" Leo stated.

"They are not!" Pisces argued with her twin.

"Are too!" Leo retorted.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Children, your parents are bringing out the cakes shouldn't we head off to watch Aqua and Scorp blow out their candles" Narcissa intervened before the argument could escalate.

"Yeah!" Both twins shouted. Lucius and Narcissa shared a look and a grin before heading towards the large table where the rest of their family was gathered.

* * *

Later that evening Lucius sat on the couch in his study reading over some business paper. The door opened and Aqua walked into the room, closing the door softly behind her.

"Hey Pops" she greeted as she sat next to him.

"Hello Aqua, where are the rest of the tribe?" Lucius asked.

"Mum and Nanna are in the parlor organising that benefit for the war orphans. Dad, Scorpius and Taurus are out flying on their brooms, and Aries, Pisces and Leo are in bed" Aqua answered with a pensive look. Lucius, noticing her look placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. Aqua curled her legs up underneath her and snuggled into her grandfather's embrace.

"What's on your mind princess?" Lucius asked, using the pet name that both he and Draco called her.

"I've been having nightmares about what life for us would have been like if you had never saved dad that day in the chamber" Aqua replied hesitantly. Lucius paled and glanced down at his granddaughter.

"You have?" he asked slowly. Aqua nodded.

"Yes, it was horrible, you, dad and Scorp were dead, mum and Nanna were like the living dead and Malfoy Manor was decayed and abandoned" Aqua admitted. Lucius took a deep breath, he had often wondered if the glimpse he had been given would eventually effect Aqua, as she had been the catalyst in his decision to changing.

"I myself have nightmares like that as well sometimes" he finally answered quietly. "But then I look at our family and our happy lives and realise that that is a future that can and will never come to pass" he finished.

"What changed you Pops? You've always told me that something happened to change you from that unfeeling person to the caring and compassionate man you are now, what was it?" Aqua asked gently.

"It was a blonde haired, silver eyed angel, she came into my life and turned it upside down and inside out, and I realised that if I didn't change, then that beautiful little girl would grow up hating me and I couldn't accept that" Lucius finally answered. Aqua looked up into her grandfathers warm expression.

"Me?" she asked softly. Lucius nodded.

"Yes you, when I learned of your existence, I couldn't let the life that was stretched out before me happen, I wanted to change the way life was so that you, and your siblings would grow up happy and healthy" Aqua smiled brightly, then snuggled back into his chest.

"I'm glad pops, I love you" she whispered. Lucius smiled and tightened his arms around his precious grandchild.

"I love you too Aquarius"

* * *

Well there it is, i'm sorry its not longer but i couldn't think of anything else that needed to be said. I hope you all enjoyed this story and i promise to try and have the next chapter of 'Its All About Blood' up sometime this week, i can happily say that i am 3/4 of the way through sorting out the mess its in and if my little demon children lol decide to behave i'll have it done by the middle of the week.

Thankyou all please read and review but again no flames, i'm overly critical of my work as it is :)

angelrider93


End file.
